Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
( ) ( ) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1984 |dlc = From The Emoji Movie July 20, 2017 (JDU) July 25, 2017 (NOW) Classic August 10, 2017 (JDU) August 31, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) Easy (From The Emoji Movie) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (From The Emoji Movie) |dg = (Classic) / (From The Emoji Movie') |mode = Solo |mc = JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: From The Emoji Movie 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JD2) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) / (from The Emoji Movie) |gc = (JD2) (Remake) / (from The Emoji Movie) |lc = (Remake) (from The Emoji Movie) |pictos = 57 (Classic) 74 (Remake) 151 (Alternate) |dura = 3:41 (Remake) 3:49 (Alternate) |nowc = WakeMeUp (Classic) WakeMeUpALT (Alternate) |audio = |choreo = From The Emoji Movie Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = From The Emoji Movie Jahmilah Alazam (Both) https://www.instagram.com/p/BXADUw6hx5-/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=o8e313sddslz |from = album }} "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by is featured on , , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. The "From the Emoji Movie" routine also appears in Kids Mode in and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a man with pink curly hair. He is wearing a green v-neck sweater with a pink shirt tucked underneath. He is also wearing a pink wristband, blue and pink baseball shorts, pink socks, white and green checkered Converse shoes, and pink sunglasses. Remake In the remake, he looks slightly more realistic, and the pattern of his shoes is much more visible. He fades away with a bubbly effect. Wakemeup_coach_1@2x.png|Original Wakemeup_coach_1_big.png|Remake From The Emoji Movie P1 P1 is Gene from The Emoji Movie. He is a yellow emoji with a small yellow tuft combed on the right, brown eyebrows and green eyes. His glove is green and his tights are cyan. P2 P2 is Jailbreak from The Emoji Movie. She is a brown emoji with a black beanie, blue-purple hair, black eyebrows, long eyelashes, and brown eyes. Her glove is red and her tights are purple. WakeMeUpALT_Coach_1.png|P1 WakeMeUpALT_Coach_2.png|P2 Background The background is green with cyan baseball lights shining on the wall. The wall has pink lines in the upper middle. Remake The remade background looks more detailed and animated, and repeats of the word GO are seen. The background has a center light that follows the beat of the song, and some elements have intermittent lights. During the bridge and the Gold Moves, a spotlight illuminates the coach from above. From The Emoji Movie The routine starts on an ordinary messaging app where somebody offscreen is communicating to his/her friend using Gene, a "Smiling cat with heart eyes" emoji, Hi-5, and Jailbreak on his/her smartphone. The friend then replies using Hi-5 and Gene too to reply to the messages. Once the conversation ends, Gene comes to life and a spotlight is shone on him before the same thing happens to Jailbreak. The routine takes place in a big circular room with LED light displays on the wall, which flashes stars, pink, light green, and purple, and a checker pattern on the floor, which flashes red, green, pink and turquoise in some parts of the routine. Before the start of the chorus, Hi-5 walks into the room in the background and some emojis pop up in the light displays while Gene and Jailbreak perform the "Face with stuck-out tongue and winking eye" emoji together, the "Face blowing a kiss" and "Flushed face" emoji respectively, the "Money-mouth face" and "Winking face" emoji respectively & the "Smiling face with heart eyes" emoji together, all in order twice. In the chorus, the background briefly turns black before turning into a dome with red, green, yellow, purple and orange floating tiles on the floor and 2D speakers and dots of LED lights on the wall. The speakers move along the wall in a clockwise manner and Hi-5 can be seen dancing on a floating red tile. As the chorus moves on, a line of tiles drop down onto the floor to the beat of the song before receding away bit by bit. At the end of the chorus, the tiles move away from Gene and Jailbreak to the beat of the song. In the bridge, the dome changes to a wall of 18 icons that have pink, lime green, purple, cream, orange, and sky blue colors. The tiles then disappear to reveal several emojis, including Gene's parents Mel and Mary Meh, Poop, and Steven, a devil emoji. The lighting then changes and the LED lights behind the emoji turn on, making them look dark. Once the bridge ends, the background turns black and returns to the circular room from the beginning, but this time, the emojis from the aforementioned bridge and a disco ball can now be seen in the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Raise both of your hands while rotating your hips. wakemeup gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves WakeMeUp gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game From The Emoji Movie There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your right and left arm consecutively. Gold Move 2: Stretch out your arms (P1 does it while kneeling in front of P2). Gold Move 3: Move your right arm in a counterclockwise motion while lifting your left knee up. Wakemeupalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 WakeMeUpALT gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Wakemeupalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 WakeMeUpALT gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Wakemeupalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 WakeMeUpALT gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go appears in the following Mashups: * Pump It * Take On Me * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Oops!...I Did It Again * Rock Lobster * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Dance Quests Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go appears in the following Dance Quest map: From The Emoji Movie *Watermelon Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Put a Lid on It *Cap It Off *The 2010s Were Banging *Dance The Year Away! *All Songs S-Z *80s * *Unlimited S-Z From the Emoji Movie *Anyone Can Dance *The Epic 80s *Fave Friends *A Night at the Movies *All Songs S-Z *80s *Duet * *Unlimited S-Z *TV and Movies Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Wham! in the series. *'' '' is the second song to have an Alternate based off of a pop culture promotion, after Chiwawa. **However, this is the first to be based off a full motion picture and not a straight-to TV series of movies. ***It is also the fifth song in the series to have an Alternate routine that is available in a different game from the original one, after Blurred Lines, We No Speak Americano, Turn Up the Love and Chiwawa. ****Among these songs, has the longest gap record of games between its original routine ( ) and its Alternate ( ). *In , the pictogram arrow beats at 82 ; in , it beats at a faster rate of 164 . *The menu icon for both routines can be found in the offline game files of . Classic *The dancer s left arm has a displacement at the start of the second pre-chorus: instead of stretching both arms out, he only stretches his right one. **He also does a mistake during the line "Take me dancing tonight": instead of putting his left hand on his hip, he keeps it open. *In Take On Me (Mashup), has a Gold Move that was not part of the original routine. *Unused assets for were found in the files of , as well as in the servers. **The unused menu icon is utilized in instead of the renewed one from . *A Beta pictogram can be found in the files. It is mostly similar to its non-Beta counterpart, but its legs are closed. *In , the album coach has the same fade effect that is applied on coach selection images.Image:Wakemeup jdu menu.jpg *In , only the right-hand moves are counted, even on camera consoles. *When was added to , the avatar could be seen under the " Exclusives" section of the avatar selection menu instead of "Just Dance 2". *In , is incorrectly placed in the "The 2010s Were Banging" playlist. **However, the Alternate is appropriately placed in "The Epic 80s". From The Emoji Movie *'' '' (From The Emoji Movie) was the first exclusive routine to be released between June and September. *'' '' (From The Emoji Movie) is based off the mentioned movie because both and the song itself were featured in it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSOq6XW4CeQ **However, the gameplay mechanics of have been completely changed in the movie. *The white emblem on P2 s hat is more detailed on her avatar than in the actual routine. *The preview gameplay uses the interface.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDdzZwZpeqU **Unlike every post- preview gameplay, the interface is also shown in the thumbnail. *The preview audio had an issue when the routine was first released: when it ended, it faded away and then it played the song from the beginning. **It was fixed three days later, on July 23. ***It was also changed: at first, it started at the line "But something s bugging you"; now, it starts at "But I should ve been with you instead". *The extractable gameplay for the From the Emoji Movie routine has a bug affecting the pictogram slide, which makes some golden rays appear at its bottom. *The music for the gameplay preview on Just Dance Unlimited (2019 & 2020 only) is desynced with the routine. Gallery Game Files WakeMeGoGo cover jd2.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' wakemeup_thumb@2x.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' ( files) wakemeup now.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (Remake) WakeMeUpALT_Cover_Generic.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (From The Emoji Movie) WakeMeUp Cover Albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) WakeMeUpALT Cover Albumcoach.png| album coach (From the Emoji Movie) WakeMeUp_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background (Classic) WakeMeUpALT_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background (From The Emoji Movie) WakeMeUp_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) WakeMeUpALT_banner.png| menu banner (From The Emoji Movie) WakeMeUp_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) WakeMeUpALT_map_bkg.png| map background (From The Emoji Movie) Wakemeup cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) WakeMeUp_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) Wakemeupalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (From The Emoji Movie) WakeMeUpALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (From The Emoji Movie) 840.png|Classic s avatar on /''Now'' 200840.png|Classic s golden avatar 300840.png|Classic s diamond avatar WakeMeUpALTAva.png|From The Emoji Movie (P1) s avatar on /''Now'' 200838.png|From The Emoji Movie (P1) s golden avatar 300838.png|From The Emoji Movie (P1) s diamond avatar Wakemeupalt p2 ava.png|From The Emoji Movie (P2) s avatar on (Kids Mode) wake me up pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Wakemeupalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (From the Emoji Movie) Wakemeup jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots Wakemeupbefore menu.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' on the menu. Wakemeup jd2 ready.png| ready screen wakemeup jdu menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Wakemeup load.jpg|Classic s loading screen Just Dance® 2017 -STEAM-2017-8-10-8-16-8.jpg|Classic s coach selection screen Wakemeupalt menu.jpg|From The Emoji Movie on the menu wakemeupalt load.png|From The Emoji Movie s loading screen wakemeupalt coachmenu.png|From The Emoji Movie s coach selection screen Wakemeupalt jd2018 kids load.png|From The Emoji Movie s loading screen (Kids Mode) Wakemeupalt jd2018 kids coachmenu.png|From The Emoji Movie s coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Wakemeupalt jd2018 kids score.png|From The Emoji Movie s scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images coach_jd2_wakemeup.png|Classic s promotional coach 1 Artwork.just-dance-2.1807x2160.2010-08-13.19.png|Classic s promotional coach 2 Wakemeupalt promo gameplay.jpg|From The Emoji Movie s promotional gameplay Beta Elements wakemeup beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Wakemeupalt thumb uk.jpg|From The Emoji Movie s official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Wakemeup choreo error.gif|The Classic coach s arm mistake wakemeupalt picto bar issue.png|Glitch with the pictogram bar on the Alternate s preview Takeonmemu gm 1.png|Additional gold move in Take On Me’s Mashup (not on the original routine) Videos Official Music Video Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Teasers Just Dance Unlimited Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham! - Official Gameplay US Wham! – ‘Wake Me up Before You Go-Go’ from Emoji Movie - JUST DANCE UNLIMITED Gameplays 'Classic' Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Just Dance 2 Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Just Dance 2016 Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Just Dance 2017 Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Just Dance Now Wake Me Up Before You Go Go - Just Dance 2018 'From ''The Emoji Movie''' Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Unlimited - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie) - Just Dance Now Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From the Emoji Movie) - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance 2019 Kids Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Extractions Wake Me Up (Before You Go) (JD2 Extraction) Just Dance Unlimited NOGUI Wake Me Up Before You Go Go From The Emoji Movie References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Wham! Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Jahmilah Alazam Category:Console Exclusives Category:Cutscenes Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Downgrade